Unlikely Friendship Due To A Mix Up
by deltora quest fan 1
Summary: hey guys this is my new story my own charecter Mickaela is back and becomes friends with Glock in a mix up from the rithmere games Mickaela is Jasmines twin sister in this story and my other story Before Their Meeting so yeah that's where Mickaela comes in


_Hey guys I thought up a good sort of story that involves my O.C Mickaela and Glock becoming extremely unlikely friends during a mother brightly mix up it's 11:00 at night so It might not be any good I'm going to try and make this a one- shot and it will be mentioned in my other story before their meeting if I get that far so I hope you like it I didn't put the exact wording for the Rithmere games sheet I think but yeah enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora quest or its characters Emily Rodda does all hail Emily Rodda anyway I only own Mickaela I wish I did own DQ but I don't oh well. _

_Unlikely friendship from a mix up_

Lief, Barda, Jasmine and Mickaela pushed through the crowd at Rithmere a late afternoon to find out what the people in the city were looking at, it turned out they were looking at a kind of sport games sheet that said,

_Come One Come All to the Rithmere Champion Inn And Compete All People Strong Or Weak, Short Or Tall You Can Win. Finalists Get 100 Gold Coins And The Grand Prize Is 1000 Gold Coins._

_The Rithmere games are not responsible for any Death, breakage of bones or lack of limbs before, during or after the games. _(Just put it down the bottom where no one can see it.)

"Do you think we should sign up," Mickaela asked them.

"Yeah besides if we're finalists we have money to buy food and stuff with," Lief answered confidently.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go," Mickaela and Jasmine exclaimed together making them all laugh.

They began walking to the Inn and when they reached it they went in and it all started.

_15 minutes later_

"What are your special talents," Mother Brightly asked eagerly.

"I can climb trees, swing on vines and jump really far up and from really high up so can mi-uh I mean forest," Jasmine told her.

"So agility for both of you, you two are the most identical twins I've ever heard of well in talent and personality wise," Brightly replied with a big smile on her face, "and what about you Berry wait you are strength aren't you."

Barda thought for a bit before nodding his head yes.

"You Twig," she insisted.

"Well he's quite fast and good at dodging," Barda exclaimed.

Lief who would think of anything to get the stupid name Barda gave him less pathetic nodded eagerly.

"Well I don't have a room for all four of you guys so one of you will have to be alone so who will it be," Brightly questioned them.

Mickaela and Barda immediately said I will at the same time causing arguments.

"Hey I'm the youngest and the most mature by the look of it so I'll be the one alone," Mickaela said in a protest kind of voice.

"No me I want to get away from you three hot heads," said Barda just as fierce.

"Scissors, paper, rock then," Mickaela suggested.

"You're on and whoever wins gets to be alone," Barda said and the played Mickaela of course won because of the intelligent intuition knew Barda would pick rock well his brains as hard as a rock so of course Mickaela thought to herself as she took the key to room 70. Then they set off to go and eat in the dining room they saw people they knew from the street but one person there surprised them it was the scarred faced man, from Toms shop but they took no notice that they knew him as he did.

After they ate they started to walk back to the front to back out of the competition then they found out they couldn't they went to walk to their rooms Mickaela got to her room and said goodnight before they left her.

*Mickaela's POV*

I was about to turn the key in the lock I heard someone come up behind me and clear their throat I spun around to see the face of the man from the dining room the one with the temper I eyed him suspiciously and asked him what was up and his answer surprised me a lot.

"I stay in this room so go away," he said.

"Wait that means Brightly messed up oh well I guess we both stay in here lets go inside then by the way my name's Forest," she said cheerfully trying to sound friendly as she turned the key in the lock and went inside.

"Alright but in the morning we're going to tell Brightly that she mixed up deal," he asked

"Deal then, but maybe we should talk you seem distressed about something and I told you my name going to tell me yours," I answered and he seemed surprised that she noticed something was up.

"Well my name's Glock how did you know something was up," he said suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you Glock well it was just intuition that's all it also seems like something to do with home sickness what happened," I asked concerned while closing the door.

"Well years ago when the Shadowlord took over grey guards attacked my village Jaliad and all of us Jalis were wiped out only a few of us escaped I was one of them but the rest who escaped died I think because I haven't seen any of them since well I've told my story you got one," he told me and I felt sorry for him he lost everyone he knew not just his family I thought sadly.

"Uh well when my sister and I were seven years old grey guards took our mother and father they didn't find us you see we grew up in the forests of silence and were getting water when our parents were gathering food. Well the guards saw them and captured them and we were there watching we were about to try and get the guards away but our mother spotted us and signalled us to stay where we were and not move till they were gone and even though we didn't want to we did it for our mother and father we thought that if we were good they would come back to us, but they never did but now we have met Berry and Twig we now know our mother is dead and Birdie thinks our father is as well but I still have hope that he's not you see Birdie and I are a lot different when we don't agree with each other that is I and the cheerful, hopeful and not judgemental of other people one and she's the judgemental, depressed and unhopeful one, the thing we have in common is our stubbornness and our appearance other than our hair colour so yeah my story told and both of ours are sad stories so yeah let's not talk about them anymore ok," I said sadly.

"Ok wait is your sister the other one with the bird or the one with the mask on her face (he's referring to Neridah's expression how she hides that she really acting out that she's scared)," he asked.

"The other one with the bird and I agree with you on the mask girl I really don't like the look of her she's very nerve racking," she said.

"Jealous about how she looks at that boy you guys are with," he said mockingly which made me freak out because it wasn't that it was something else entirely.

"No just no full stop I don't like him on any other level than friendship believe me it's my sister who has the hots for him and that's kind of why because I think that him and her make the most cutest couple so yeah if she tries to get in the way of that she has me to answer to I've got a lot of fire power in me," I said to him in an it's a true story kind of voice that made him believe her.

"Yeah kid I believe you that's actually true about the cute couple thing but no offence but I don't like your sister that much sorry but she seems to be very discriminating of others," he said to her in a harsh voice.

"You got that right but once you get to know her she's really nice you just need to gain her trust first but me on the other hand would become friends with any one if I felt good in their heart that's why I told you that story any way you trust me I trust back that's the way it is with me and I'm a much friendlier person which she doesn't understand I'm tired now goodnight," she yawned as she went to her bed and went to sleep.

"Goodnight kid," he said as he too drifted off to sleep as well.

And so the start of friendship became.

_The End _

_Hey guy's I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it was so long for one chapter but it's a one-shot so I had to fit all of that in it and so yeah hope you liked it and as you can see Jasmine aren't as alike as you guys thought but Mickaela normally hides that side of her from Jasmine as much as she can if you have no idea what I'm talking about my other story Before Their Meeting is where you meet Mickaela so yeah please R&R thanks for reading oh yeah the reason it says I all the time when Mickaela speaks is because it's all Mickaela's POV and Mickaela Knows nothing about what happened to Lief, Barda and Jasmine._


End file.
